The Wedding
by Fairheartstrife
Summary: A week long pre-wedding celebration turns into something unexpected for two of the guests. Old friends, rivalries, and romance blend together for an eventful ceremony. Sasuke x Hinata  along with some side pairings . Modern Day AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Travel_

* * *

"What's this I hear about you shacking up with an Uchiha?"

Tilting her chin to keep her cell phone cradled to her ear, Hinata Hyuuga smiled affectionately as she she listened to her older cousin scold her about her choices in with whom she associated with. She continued to fold and pack her clothing as he spoke about responsible adult behavior and impressionable younger siblings.

"Well, hello to you too, Neji," she murmured with a soft laugh when he paused long enough for her to get a word in.

There was a sigh on the other end of the line and Hinata could almost picture the look of irritation on her cousin's handsome face. "Hello, Hinata," he said grudgingly. Then, "Answer me."

Finished folding her favorite lavender sweater, Hinata tucked it into her suitcase and adjusted her hand on the phone. "Well, that would depend," she replied, "on what the question was, exactly."

"Hinata," there was clear warning in his tone.

"Do you even read the e-mails I send you anymore?" she asked, settling herself onto the edge of her small bed. Absently she ran the palm of her free hand over the hand stitched quilt.

There was a pause as Neji mentally recalled dozens of emails he had recently read. Her cousin's memory was near photographic, and she could almost sense his triumph before he spoke. "I can't think of a single one mentioning you and any Uchiha," he stated, firm.

"Well, that's probably because there were none mention me and any Uchiha," she nodded although he couldn't see it. "But I did send you information regarding Temari and her wedding."

Another short, considering pause. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, since her fiance is Itachi Uchiha and its his family's winter estate where the wedding is being held, and _that's _where I will be this week...I'd say that answers your 'shacking' up question rather nicely."

"Hanabi didn't mention a wedding," Neji admitted reluctantly.

Hinata laughed quietly. "I don't imagine she got the chance," she gently scolded. "If I know you, you went off the handle at the mere mention of _Uchiha_."

"You know damn well I don't like the bastards. For a number of reasons. You have reason of your own, if I recall."

Hinata sighed, twisting a lock of her long dark hair around her finger. "Neji..."

"That selfish asshole ruined things for you."

Hinata puffed a breath against her bangs. "Neji, Sasuke had nothing to do with why Naruto and I didn't w-work out." She grimaced at the small stutter, one Neji surely picked up on. She'd overcome most of the nervous habits and ticks she'd carried with her nearly all of her life, but whenever she became emotional her stutter tended to act up.

"Bullshit," Neji spat the word. "Naruto put that spoiled brat above you and in the end he broke your heart."

"Naruto did what any friend would do," she defended. "And it was years ago, and we were kids. We've all grown and changed. Naruto is one of my best friends now."

"That doesn't change the fact that the Uchiha family is fu...is a mess."

"And ours isn't?" she shot back, immediately regretting it.

She heard Neji exhale, and this time the pause was heavier. After a few moments he cleared his throat. "Hinata, you know if you just talk to him-"

Not wanting to delve into the issue, Hinata switched topics. "I...I really appreciate the concern, Neji, about everything," she said sincerely, "but I need to get going. I will have my cell if you need to reach me."

"Hinata-"

"Bye, Neji." She thumbed the end button and tossed her phone onto her pillow with a sigh. She knew that Neji meant well, but sometimes he was so overprotective. In his mind she was forever that awkward twelve year old she used to be instead of the awkward twenty-one year old she was now.

With a quick glance at the silver alarm clock on her side table, she resumed packing. One week away from things would do her good, she mused; even if it was one week with the notorious Uchiha family.

When her good friend Temari had begun dating Itachi Uchiha, Hinata had known the relationship would eventually end one of two ways: in an epic break-up or in marriage. Two such strong personalities would either mesh or explode. She was very happy that it turned out to be the latter, and she was not at all surprised—as many people were—when the engagement had been announced a little less than a year ago. Temari never did anything half-way and she had fallen completely in love with Itachi.

From what Temari had told her, Itachi was 'absolutely incredible, Hina. Best thing since the dawn of man, I'm sure'. And Hinata believed her, because Itachi would have to treat Temari exceptionally well in order to escape the wrath of her brothers. Hinata had yet to meet Temari's siblings, but from what she'd been told, the youngest sounded a lot like Neji.

When they had first began dating, Temari had asked Hinata what she knew of Itachi, and although the Uchiha family had lived in her hometown of Konoha for as long as she could remember and before, Hinata couldn't truthfully substantiate fact from fiction.

The Uchihas were a powerful name, nearly as old and as feared as the Hyuuga and surrounded by just as many rumors. Itachi was a few years her senior and he had been enrolled in private academies, unlike his younger brother Sasuke, who had instead opted for public schooling and attended Konoha Academy, same as she had.

Not that she knew Sasuke any better, really, she thought, zipping her suitcase. He had been the same year as her, but they had rarely associated. Even after she had begun dating Naruto, his best friend, Sasuke had never seemed interested in forming any sort of friendship, and that was okay with her. With his dark eyes and stoic expression and ability to be the _best_ at everything that she so monumentally failed in, well, she could admit now that he had intimidated her.

But Naruto had adored him—still did as far as she knew—and so when Sasuke had become...distant, and restless, and unhappy with Konoha life, it had hurt Naruto and he had wanted to do anything and everything to keep Sasuke close. So, he'd devoted himself to Sasuke in that full-out-no-stopping-me way that Naruto did almost everything...and Hinata had stood on the sidelines.

Dates were canceled. _"Sasuke wants to go out tonight, Hinata. You understand, don't you?"_

Birthdays forgotten. _"I'm sorry. It just slipped my mind. Sasuke and I were busy. I'll make it up to you, okay? Dinner next weekend, and not ramen; promise."_

And then...eventually, _she_ was simply forgotten, one excuse after another, _"Hinata...I forgot...I'm sorry," _until after a year and a half, sad and tired, Hinata had simply let Naruto go. No dramatic break-up. No tearful good-byes. Just a note tucked in his jacket and the promise to always be friends.

It had broken her heart more than anything that Naruto hadn't protested. He had, in fact, seemed relieved. But, she supposed, looking back now, that at the age of seventeen, relationships were complicated all around. Friendships, romances, family; didn't matter. It all was an emotional roller coaster. That didn't mean it hadn't hurt at the time, but she'd like to think she'd grown past that.

And they were friends still, she thought, satisfied. Really good friends. In fact, she wouldn't be at all surprised if she didn't get an invitation to another wedding before too much longer if what Kushina had hinted at over their luncheon last week was true.

And once again, Hinata was happy—genuinely, truly happy—for her friends. Of course, there was also a wee pat on the back she gave herself, as she had been the one to encourage Tenten to hire Uzumaki Security to install the alarms in their shop.

Thinking of such reminded Hinata to set the alarm system of her small house. She did so at the front door, her two bags of luggage at her feet. Neji hated the fact that she lived alone, and had encouraged an apartment if she was truly going to leave the family home, but Hinata preferred the solace and the quiet. She had lived all her life under the scrutiny of prying eyes, and she was uncomfortable enough without speculation and observation, even if it came from harmless neighbors.

Stepping outside onto her rain damp stoop to wait for the cab she'd called, Hinata inhaled a long breath and smiled. It was going to be a good week, she could feel it.

* * *

It was going to be a shit week, Sasuke Uchiha thought as he rolled onto his back and glared at the wan sunlight streaming in through the slats of the hotel blinds. Somewhere in the room, his cell phone continued to chirp annoyingly. He lifted his arm and gave the leather watch on his wrist a scowl. Six in the morning. Who the fuck woke up at six in the morning? Better yet, who the hell _called_ anyone at six in the morning?

Grumbling a string of obscenities Sasuke leaned over the edge of the bed and fumbled for his discarded pants. He pulled his phone from the pocket and glanced at the glowing I.D. Itachi. _Shit. _

"I'm up," he answered sitting up and swinging his legs to the floor.

"Are you?" Itachi's voice sounded amused.

"Yes," Sasuke grumbled, hand carding his disheveled midnight hair.

"I would hope so, considering you should have been on the road an hour ago if you want to get here in time for tonight's dinner."

_Double shit._

"I'll make it."

"This is important."

"I said I'll be there." Sasuke snapped the phone shut.

Fifteen minutes later he was showered and on the road. It was only for his older brother that he put in such effort, anyone else would have been told to fuck off. Sasuke Uchiha did what he wanted, _when_ he wanted, but for Itachi, he'd do almost anything.

His brother had been the only real steady presence in his life. Even when away at fancy boarding schools and private academies, Itachi had always managed to make time to write or call. Vacations were rare—as Itachi was pushed to the limits—but when he did find himself with days off, he would find his way to Sasuke.

Sasuke, for the most part, had been too young and jealous to appreciate the effort, but as he got older and Itachi was around less, he began to value what time he did get with his brother and their bond had strengthened. Which made the distance and time away that much more difficult on Sasuke.

It was during his teenage years that Sasuke became...discontent with most everything. The pressure of his family, his flock of fangirls that always wanted _something_ from him, and not having anyone around to connect with. Naruto had tried, he'd give the idiot that much credit, but there was very little about Sasuke that Naruto could really relate to.

Naruto's home was a happy one, and although an only child—lonely in itself—he was doted on by his parents and adored by most of the people around him. Sasuke's parents couldn't care less if he was happy, sad, or even in the room. Itachi was the prodigy—Sasuke was the accident.

Something his parents never quite let him forget.

He raked his finger through his hair, still damp from his shower, and cut off that train of thought. He never did well with introspection.

He really wasn't relishing the idea of seeing them again, or spending any amount of time with the snooty ass people that Itachi associated with, much less an entire week, but he'd go for Itachi. He'd stand beside him and watch as he got married—something Sasuke never thought he'd see happen, as Itachi was almost as jaded as him when it came to wmen—and then he'd leave. Maybe extend his vacation a week or two to get the bullshit out of his system.

He knew the questions he'd face from his family. Now that Itachi had settled down all eyes would be on him and he cringed. He could already hear the scrape of gold-diggers at his door. He hated weddings for this very reason. Women at these things were nuts.

Some days, Sasuke genuinely wondered if there was a sane one among the species.

* * *

"Wh-what do you mean canceled?" Hinata leaned forward, her brow furrowed as the ticket attendant repeated himself.

"I'm sorry, but due to some mechanical issues your flight has been canceled. I can, of course, book you on the next available..." he keyed something, scanning his monitor, "which is the 426. It departs in about twelve hours."

"Anything connecting?" she tried.

The clerk typed in a few more things and shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Hinata let out a breath, stirring her long bangs. That would be too late to make the dinner scheduled for tonight, but at least she'd get there. She would call Temari and let her know.

* * *

"What do you mean canceled?" Temari demanded.

"Apparently there's some mechanical difficulties," Hinata told her.

"Drunk pilot," Temari interjected, sullen. "Hina, you've got to be here. You're my Maid of Honor. I can't sit at that table, surrounded by those pompous assholes without you." Hinata heard a low voice in the background—Itachi she assumed—followed by, "Oh, hush, you know it's true. What? Really? You think he would? Hold on a sec, okay?" Fabric rustled and Temari's voice became muffled, then a moment later she was back, sounding chipper. "Hinata, just stay right there. Don't book another flight. We'll have someone pick you up."

"Oh, I don't want anyone to go out of their way," Hinata began.

"First off, it's not out of his way, he's already on the road and he has to pass Konoha to get here. Secondly, it's my darn wedding week, and I want you here. Like now," she laughed. "So, just sit tight and Sasuke will be there to get you." _Click._

"Wait, wait..." Hinata stared at her silent phone. Sasuke? As in Sasuke Uchiha? _Great._

* * *

"You want me to what?"

"Just swing by the airport in Konoha and pick up a friend of Temari's."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Explain to me why, if she's at the airport, I need to pick her up. Last I heard they had planes there. She can board one."

"Her flight was canceled and the next available isn't for several hours."

"And this is my problem, how?"

"Because it's important to my wife-to-be, and therefore, important to _me_, and seeing as how you're not only my brother, but my Best Man, it's up to you to make sure things go smoothly."

Sasuke sighed and gave the hands-free device a glower. "Fine."

"And wipe that look off your face. It's a happy occasion."

"How-?"

"See you in a few hours, Sasuke."

It was a few moments later that Sasuke realized he didn't even know _who_ he was picking up. The idea of driving for another six hours with some annoying, clingy, chatterbox female was enough to have him nearly slamming his forehead into his steering wheel.

Maybe he'd get lucky and she'd be a mute.

* * *

Outside the main entrance of the airport Sasuke spotted a woman in a long coat pacing a few steps back and forth in front of her luggage. She appeared to be waiting for someone, so he took it as a safe bet this was Temari's stranded friend.

As he got closer he had the niggling sensation of familiarity. Of course, if she lived in Konoha, there was a good chance he'd met her before, and she was more than likely one of the many girls that had stalked him in his youth. That alone soured his expression.

She glanced up just then, and Sasuke's steps slowed a bit. He did know her, he realized. Dark hair, so black it gleamed a purple sheen, was pulled back from a pale face with even paler eyes. A trademark of her family, if he recalled correctly. So light in color they appeared almost white. A Hyuuga. Naruto's Hyuuga, once upon a time.

What the hell was her name again?

"You Temari's friend?" he asked when he was closer, deciding she'd either tell him her name or he'd think of it eventually.

She blinked at him, her ridiculously long lashes fanning rosy cheeks. She was constantly blushing and stuttering, he remembered. Especially around her idiot boyfriend, who would always laugh and tell her: _"You're so cute, Hinata." _And make her turn even redder.

That was her name. Hinata.

She was a vague shadow in his memory and he was surprised to realize he couldn't recall anything significant about her at all. He brushed it off as her being irrelevant. To him, most people had been back then. Hell, most people were now.

Only a select few actually _mattered_ to him.

"Well?" he prodded when she hadn't answered and continued to stare at him. Crap, maybe she was mute.

"Uhm , oh, sorry. Yes, I am." Shaking herself, Hinata reached down and grabbed the handles of her luggage. "Thank you," she murmured, "for picking me up."

Sasuke nodded and reached out to take one of the bags from her.

"It's all right," she declined. "I can manage."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged. "Come on, my car's over here."

Obediently, Hinata followed Sasuke across the parking lot. He angled her a look over his shoulder. "There's no smoking in my car, no eating, no drinking, and I won't listen to any crap music."

Startled by the abrupt list of rules, she simply nodded. "Oh, okay."

"I don't need a backseat driver, nor do I need conversation," he continued. "I don't want to reminisce about Konoha or anyone in it. In fact, I really just want to get the hell out of this town, so the faster we can go, the better."

Again, Hinata could only nod.

"I don't care if you have to pee, you can hold it until we get to there."

"I-I don't," she mumbled.

"What?" He turned and arched a brow at her.

"H-Have to pee." She poked her thumb back towards the entrance. "I went."

He stared at her for a moment. "That's great." He turned back around.

Mortified, Hinata focused her gaze on the ground, her face heating up so much her ears burned. It was school all over again, where she was awkward and fumbling and he was so much better at everything. She sighed quietly. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

AN: My first real foray into the Naruto fandom. SasuHina is my OTP, and I know it's not everyone's. Just remember, there's a back button if you need to use it. :) Just a few notes... this is a modern day AU, meaning that some of the events and situations of the manga are completely ignored. I will, however, make every attempt to keep the characters 'in character' in these new circumstances. Also, since I fail at honorifics I don't plan on using them. I really hope you like this story, and I am planning to update it regularly until finished. Sidenote: for those reading 'Splintered Dreams' that story is still in-progress and has not been abandoned. I promise. 3

Thank you for reading. I appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Accidents_

* * *

She wasn't beautiful.

At least, not in the traditional sense.

Sasuke glanced at his passenger from the corner of his eye, covertly studying her appearance for possibly the fifth time in the span of two hours. Her mouth was a bit too top heavy and her eyes a bit too wide, and her face a bit too round to be considered traditionally beautiful—socially beautiful—but there was something about her. Something that drew his gaze and attention.

She was _appealing._

Could be her curves, he acknowledged, giving her a once over. Beneath the long coat that she'd tucked in his back seat were some truly exceptional lines. Sasuke had seen more than his fair share of naked curvy bodies, and Hinata, to put it mildly, was _built_.

It could also be the fact that she didn't chatter his ear off with inane commentary or flirty come-ons. Silent, smiling contentedly at the passing scenery, she seemed all but oblivious to his presence. That in itself was unusual enough to have him curious.

For as far back as Sasuke could recall women, and sometimes men, had figuratively (and a few times literally) thrown themselves at him. Flashing smiles and cleavage and fawning on his every word, they would cling to him, but Hinata hadn't said so much as two words since she'd gotten in his car.

He had made it clear he wasn't a 'conversationalist' he supposed, but that had never stopped anyone before. It wasn't until he lost his temper usually that people learned he really did not give a shit what they had to say. But Hinata hadn't even made a peep.

Then again, if he thought back, he couldn't think of any time—even as kids—when she had ever been talkative, or even approached him. Well, unless he had been with Naruto. He remembered having a conversation with Naruto a few weeks into him dating Hinata where Sasuke had actually insinuated that Hinata was dating Naruto to get closer to him.

It had erupted into one of the biggest fights he and the idiot had ever had with one another, and in the end, Sasuke had been forced to apologize, because, as it turned out, Hinata had been into Naruto. And only Naruto.

Glancing at her again, Sasuke wondered what had happened between them. All Sasuke knew was that mid-way through senior year Hinata had ended things and Naruto had been a mopey bastard for weeks after. He hadn't asked Naruto, and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask Hinata about shit that happened years ago—it wasn't any of his damn business, anyway.

* * *

He was looking at her again.

Hinata tried not to fidget beneath his scrutiny. It was not the first time she'd sensed his eyes on her, but it was the longest his attention seemed to linger. She imagined he was annoyed with her. She was an unwelcome burden, and she felt guilty that he was going out of his way for her.

He hadn't complained outright, but aside from his initial list of rules, he hadn't uttered a syllable to her, and Hinata still felt that she was somehow irritating him. She knew many women that would do bodily harm to be in her situation—alone in a sleek sports car with Sasuke Uchiha for hours—but it wasn't her idea of an ideal journey. Not that she disliked Sasuke, because truthfully she didn't know him well enough to form a concrete opinion.

She knew his family name, she knew his reputation, she knew a select few of their mutual friends, but she didn't really know _him. _She suspected that not many people did. Sasuke didn't seem to be the type of person to open himself up often or easily.

Naruto was the only person Sasuke had seemed even remotely tolerant of back in school, and even that was an odd relationship. It was like the only way they could show affection for one another was through fists and name calling. But it worked for them, Hinata supposed, because as far as she knew they still kept in touch fairly regularly.

He'd changed some since she'd last seen him. With his glittering dark eyes, straight nose and a mouth that bordered on sinful, he was every bit as handsome as his youthful attractiveness had hinted at, but there was an intelligence in his gaze and a subtlety to his character that was a direct contrast to his overt beauty that made him all the more intriguing.

Blushing faintly at her own thoughts, Hinata returned her attention to the scenery and hoped he hadn't caught her looking at him.

* * *

As much as he appreciated the silence, Sasuke was surprised to find himself the one breaking it about an hour later. "So, how do you know Temari?"

"Huh?" Hinata turned towards him with wide blinking eyes. She looked like the kid caught with a hand in the cookie jar, and Sasuke briefly wondered at what thoughts he'd interrupted.

He glanced from the road to her, then back. "How do you know Temari?" he repeated the question, amusement curving the corner of his mouth. "It's okay to answer. The no talking rule is more for my sanity than anything, but this silence is just as annoying."

"Oh." She gave a nervous smile before adjusting herself so that she faced him and not the window. "Well, uhm, she took one of my classes."

"You teach?" he asked when she offered nothing further.

Hinata nodded and tugged absently on the ends of her sleeves, her fingertips working the knit. Sasuke vaguely recalled nervous gestures being common from her. Naruto had told him they were 'adorable'. At the time Sasuke had figured if the guy got off on a twitchy girlfriend, more power to him, but looking at her now, he was almost inclined to agree.

"Do you remember the community center near the high school?" she asked, drawing his attention.

Sasuke nodded. "There's a laundry mat and some small retailers in that area too, right? The center is beside a thrift shop or outlet store or something, right?"

Hinata's smile widened in approval. "That's the one."

Why in the hell did he suddenly feel so proud of himself for remembering where the dumpy community center was?

"I teach a class there three days a week," she informed him. "Temari was one of my first students, actually. We just kind of hit it off," she said fondly. "She's really wonderful."

Sasuke nodded. "She'd have to be for Itachi to want to marry her," he agreed. His mouth curved up a bit as he thought of Itachi. Several months ago when he'd called Sasuke to tell him he was going to ask his girlfriend to marry him, it was the first time in his life that Sasuke could recall his brother ever being _nervous_. It had made Sasuke realize that for all his near legendary reputation, Itachi was still just a man and that he wasn't some insurmountable goal to compete against.

"You think a lot of your brother," Hinata commented, watching his expression.

Sasuke shrugged. "He's my big brother, so I suppose it's only natural."

Something flickered in her eyes but was gone a moment later, hidden by a smile. "Temari thinks he's rather fantastic, too."

A sing-song ring-tone cut off Sasuke's comment. He angled a look at Hinata who was fumbling with her purse and pulling out a shiny purple cell phone. "Excuse me," she said politely, before turning away slightly and answering. "Hello?" A pause. "Two calls in one day, it's almost like you miss me," there was a slight tease in her tone but also a hint of exasperation.

Boyfriend? Sasuke wondered.

"No, I'm on the road now. Yes. I know my flight was canceled." A longer pause as Hinata let out a breath, her gaze sliding towards Sasuke. "Uhm, Itachi's brother picked me up," she said. She made a face, closed her eyes. "Yes, that brother."

The voice on the other end of the conversation rose so that Sasuke could hear. Although he couldn't make out the words, the anger was evident. A brow arched. Who the hell was she talking to?

"Uhm, Neji, I can barely hear you, the reception is terible," she lied, grimacing as she did. "I'll call you when I get settled. Love you, bye." She hung up.

"Boyfriend?"

"Neji?" Hinata glanced at the phone in her hand, her expression softening affectionately. "No. He's my cousin."

Sasuke leaned back in his seat, mulling the name over in his head. Neji Hyuuga. Didn't ring a bell. "He doesn't sound as if he thinks too highly of me."

Face flushed, Hinata shook her head. "Oh, no, please don't think that. Neji is just over protective. It's not you." She wore the same pinched expression she had on when she lied to her cousin. Whoever Neji Hyuuga was, he didn't like Sasuke, and Hinata had just lied about it.

Sasuke wasn't sure why that bothered him as much as it did. He wasn't the type to pry—usually he didn't give a shit—but he really, really hated being lied to. About anything. "Try again," he said, tone flat.

Hinata blinked. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke shot her a narrow eyed look and had that satisfaction of seeing her flinch, "I said 'try again'. As in the truth this time. Why does your cousin dislike me?"

Fidgeting, Hinata pressed her fingertips together. "Well, it-it's not so much Neji as it is his girlfriend..." she took a breath. "Sakura Haruno."

Oh. Well that certainly explained it.

An awkward silence enveloped the car and Sasuke decided that this was as good as time as any to end the conversation. He had no desire to discuss Sakura, their past, or anything else about that fiasco with anyone. Ever.

Seeming to sense the shift in his mood, Hinata resumed her scenery watching and allowed him his space.

* * *

She was sleeping.

He had been about to tell her that they were less than a mile away from the Estate but he didn't see the sense in waking her. Although she would probably enjoy the view from this winding road better than she had on the highway.

Dense trees were coated in layers of glittering white and the soft hues of the sky blended with the horizon. It was picturesque and postcard worthy. It also cost a fortune. His parents had dumped a substantial amount of money into acquiring the land.

They owned the mountain, very literally, and had stuck their massive Estate on the north face, overlooking the lake and everything below. He was sure there was some symbolism in that, but he refused to dwell on it.

He had asked Itachi why in hell they were having their wedding in the frozen cold and snow when they could be in the tropics somewhere, Itachi had told him that he was indulging his wife-to-be. Temari's family lived in the desert and she hadn't seen snow until itachi had taken her to their winter home the weekend he'd proposed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Romantic, fanciful rubbish.

It was fucking snow. Whoopee.

But, once again, it was important to Itachi, and therefore important to him. Sometimes, Sasuke thought as he turned off onto their private road, he was far too indulgent of his brother. The saving grace was that he knew Itachi would be just as supportive and indulgent of him.

Not that Sasuke was ever getting married. No way. No how. He was perfectly content with his life as a single man, and he had no plans to change that. He liked his life just fi—

"Shit, shit, shit!" He jerked the wheel as a large animal darted from the trees along the side of the road and slammed into his car. Deer, moose, one of Santa's fucking reindeer, he had no idea. What he did know was that the impact slid the car along the ice and there was no way to stop from heading over the embankment. "Brace yourself," was the only warning he could shout to Hinata before the smash of the fender against the guardrail snapped his head forward.

The airbag slapped him in the face with all the cushion of a punch. The side of his head cracked the window as the car rolled over the metal and began to flip end over end down the steep incline. Glass rained over them and Sasuke worried at the lack of screaming coming from his passenger.

After what felt like forever, the car slammed to an abrupt halt at the bottom of the ravine atop snow and ice—cracking ice, Sasuke realized as water began to seep up from beneath, flooding over the hood of the car. They'd landed on the lake.

"Fuck." He pushed himself off of the door, turning to get a look at Hinata. She was slumped forward in her seat, her long hair having come loose from its tie and hiding her face. Her chest was moving, which he took that as a good sign, but he couldn't tell how bad she was hurt.

They needed to get the hell out of the car, but he knew in situations like this you weren't supposed to move the injured party... "Fuck," he repeated.

Beside him Hinata made a soft sound, her head tipping back. Blood trickled down her forehead, into her left eye as she blinked at him. "Ouch," was all she said.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. _Ouch._ She was so strange. He was thankful she wasn't freaking out on him though. He couldn't imagine coming awake to such a mess.

"Come on." He reached across the divide and pressed the release latch of her seat belt. "We need to get out of here before—" The car shuddered violently as the ice cracked completely and gave way. Water surged in through the vents and broken windows cutting off any further words as they became fully submerged.

* * *

Cold!

Sweet Gods above, the water was cold!

Hinata made an effort not to gasp, knowing she'd only inhale a mouthful of ice water. Fingers already numb she fumbled with freeing herself from her seat belt. She pushed her way through the window, ignoring the flare of pain as the glass cut her fingers, and kicked off towards the surface.

They weren't that far down, she realized as her head broke above the ice and she took a ragged, broken breath. Maybe eight feet? But eight feet was plenty deep enough, she knew. They were lucky to get out... She turned, frowning. Sasuke should have been right behind her, but he didn't emerge. She waited only a heartbeat before diving back down.

* * *

_Shit. _Sasuke yanked at his belt, but it was stuck. On what, he couldn't see. All he knew was that the water was freezing, his lungs were burning, and he was running out of time. The edges of his vision were fuzzing and he could feel the car sinking deeper down against the soft bottom of the lake.

Itachi was going to be pissed. Him dying would really screw up the ceremony. That foggy thought came with the urge to laugh. He wondered, briefly, if there was a back-up best man...just in case... Itachi was always a planner...

A few more rough yanks before Sasuke stopped fighting with his belt, his entire body going numb. He let himself drift, watching the midnight strands of his hair sway before his eyes.

Hn. He didn't remember having that much hair...

He tilted his head back, looking around. He was delusional. He had to be. How else could he explain the ethereal sight before him. A halo of dark hair fanned around a glowing pale face as a slender arm reached for him, hand curling around his.

He was tugged on. Hard. But he didn't budge.

Maybe he should tell her that his belt was stuck...? He opened his mouth to do just that when she clamped hers over his, pushing warm air into his lungs. She gave him the 'one moment' hand signal before she vanished.

Weird mermaid.

* * *

Hinata splashed up through the frigid water, filling her lungs again. Crap, crap, crap! Sasuke was stuck. His seat belt was holding him down and she couldn't get the latch free. She'd have to cut him free, she thought as she plunged back into the freezing water.

Since she was eight years old Neji had insisted she carry a utility knife on her at all times. In a pocket, in her purse, wherever. _You never know_, he would always say. Digging into her pants pocket, Hinata was suddenly, overwhelmingly, thankful for his obsessive protectiveness.

Her fingers fought against her as she dug the slim blade open, but that was because she could barely feel them. She could barely feel anything and she knew that she'd have to be quick. She grabbed the belt with one hand and made a quick, clean slice through the nylon with the other. As soon as Sasuke slumped forward she fisted the collar of his shirt and pulled him across the car and out the broken passenger window.

Her lungs ached and she only hoped she wasn't too late. _Please_, she begged. _Please._

* * *

Sasuke allowed himself to float towards the water-angel-mermaid-delusion, his mind a pleasant haze. Funny, he thought, he had always imagined death much more painful.

The mermaid-angel turned to him then, her hair fanning out in a wide circle. He felt himself being dragged up, then pushed from behind, and as he went, the pain that had been missing suddenly returned as his face broke the surface and frigid air entered his shriveled lungs.

"Fuck me," he gasped, thrashing.

Behind him, Hinata splashed to the surface with a choked coughing breath. He turned, instinctively wrapping an arm around her as she began to sink again. Exertion and frigid temperatures were taking their toll.

"Sasuke," she gasped, reaching for him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm freezing," he muttered, grabbing her. "But alive." Blue lips parted and he couldn't believe she was smiling at him. "Come on," he said. Together they swam and sloshed to the snowy bank.

After hauling himself out of the water, he reached down and tugged Hinata up. "Come here," he told her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "We've got to move; keep warm."

"O-okay." She pushed the thick ropes of her wet hair out of her face.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, trying to ease the hard shakes that wracked her body. Fuck he was cold. The Emergency response Alarm in his car should have activated the moment his airbag deployed, but there was no way anyone was going to see them down at the bottom of the ravine. "We're going to have to climb out," he told her, staring up at the rocky slope. "Think you can make it?"

She looked up at the brush and snow and twisted guardrail that seemed miles out of reach. "Y-yeah," she nodded, her teeth chattering together.

"Good," he looked at her with approval. "Let's go."

He followed Hinata up the incline, staying close in case her footing slipped or she needed a hand. It only took a few minutes to get to the top, but they had to be some of the longest minutes of Sasuke's life. His hands were blocks of ice and he couldn't feel his feet. He didn't even want to think about the testcicles between his legs...

At the top Hinata reached out her hand for him, her eyes straying to the faint glow of his taillights beneath the water. Sasuke followed her gaze and let out a breath. They were lucky. Really fucking lucky.

"Sorry about your car."

Sasuke leaned back on his haunches. "It's just a car." He looked up at her, shivering and huddled in on herself, and spread one arm open. "Come here." Teeth chattering, Hinata slid to her knees and pressed against his side. He knew it was for body heat, and he knew it was essential, but that didn't stop him from registering how soft she felt and just how easy and _right_ it was to have her against him.

He was still fuzzy from nearly drowning, he reasoned, even as his arms tightened around her. That was all.

* * *

AN: Sasuke Uchiha, king of denial. You like her Saucy...admit it! lol. Well, I hope you enjoyed this addition to the story. Nothing like a little adrenaline to fast fuse those bonds, eh? Thank you all so much for reading, it means a lot, and especially for those of you that take the time to review. It's genuinely and greatly appreciated. **hugs**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Confusion_

* * *

They were late for the dinner, but given the circumstances no one seemed to mind.

Not that Sasuke would have given a shit. He'd almost died, he was freezing, and his $250,000 sports car was a soggy lawn ornament. The last thing he was concerned about was making sure he was in time for the appetizers.

Itachi had very calmly ordered him and Hinata to strip and get into dry clothes while he called a wrecker service to fish for the car and ordered the on-hand medical staff take a look at them while Temari fretted over Hinata.

The emergency response unit that responded to Sasuke's car signal were also Uchiha employed and as such, they had been very thorough in their initial exam. However, Itachi was a practical man and an overprotective brother so no amount of arguing from Sasuke was getting him out of being looked at again.

So, wrapped in blankets and shivering he had been taken one way and Hinata another. That had been hours ago and he hadn't seen anyone aside from his brother and some pesky man with glasses that had poked at his bruised ribs on the pretense of examination.

He was bandaged, given a painkiller and told to rest for the remainder of the night. Yeah, sure. Sasuke sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair. A glance at the wall clock above the kitchen counter showed that it was just past midnight and he was nowhere near close to tired.

Lingering adrenaline, he supposed. It wasn't everyday that you plunged headlight first over a cliff. He shook his head, once again marveling at the fact that they had even made it out alive. He wouldn't have, if it had just been him in the car, he thought with a frown. Hinata had saved him.

She could have left him. He knew many people that would have simply swam for shore and never looked back, but she hadn't. She knew him from childhood, yet had no real attachment to him—they were never what could be considered friends—and yet she'd risked her own life to drag him from the wreckage. And even after, huddled beside the road, she had rubbed her hands along his back, held him just as tight as he held her and asked him if he was hurt, if he needed her to do anything for him. She'd been calm and collected in the face of it all, and even dismissed the gash above her eye when he'd commented that she was bleeding again.

He had insisted that she be looked at first when the emergency responders had arrived, and was relieved when they gave her a bandage and the all clear. He'd stayed close, gave his report on what happened to the officer that arrived, and listened as she gave hers. He was surprised that she never said a word about her heroics. Not to the emergency crew nor the officer, not to Itachi and Temari, not to anyone. She never revealed that she had dove back into the ice water to drag him out. If he hadn't mentioned it, no one would have known.

Itachi had thanked her for doing it, Temari had called her an 'idiot' and Hinata had simply looked embarrassed by the attention. "Sasuke would have done the same," she'd said quietly and smiled at him.

Would he have? Sasuke wondered now. He'd like to think he would have. It made him feel surprisingly good to know that Hinata thought that of him. It made him feel...proud.

It made no sense. He barely knew her, and honestly shouldn't give a shit what she thought of him, but each smile, each look of approval, made him feel good about himself in a way he wasn't sure he ever had before. It made him want to impress her more.

It was stupid. Utterly fucking stupid.

Sasuke Uchiha didn't need to impress anyone. Ever.

Deciding some fresh air was in order, he slipped on his jacket and stepped out onto the front porch.

Unlike the rest of the wedding week guests, all roomed in the main house, he had opted to take one of the smaller guest cottages on the property. Really, there was only so much 'social' interaction Itachi could expect from him, and if he was going to make it the week without going insane, or punching someone, it was just better that he be a little distanced.

The air was chill, but not biting, he noted, stepping up to lean against the snow padded railing. The sky was dark, the stars bright and vibrant. It was really serene up here, he thought. Quiet, peaceful and rather isolated. He could see why Itachi had brought Temari here.

He couldn't see why he'd bring two hundred plus other people to ruin it. Granted most of the guests wouldn't arrive until the actual wedding day on Saturday, but the wedding party, family and some select friends were to enjoy a week of pre-wedding events.

Sasuke would bet a month's salary that some people would 'accidentally' show up early. Getting close to the Uchiha family was a social goal for a lot of people, and as annoying as it was, it was also pathetically predictable.

Power and influence came with a price, he supposed, but it made for a lot of shallow relationships. People used people. It was the way of the world. Everybody wanted something from someone. Itachi called him jaded—more than once—because of his thinking, but as far as Sasuke was concerned he'd rather be jaded than a fool.

He had made the mistake once, and only once, of believing in something deeper, and he'd be damned if he ever put himself through that shit again. From now on he would be the user and not the used.

A flickering light near the treeline snapped him from his thoughts and drew his gaze. Probably security, making their nightly patrol, he figured. But just as he was about to dismiss it, he noticed a slender figure emerge from the shadows, flashlight in hand.

The moonlight on her hair gave her away and Sasuke frowned, striding down the steps and off the porch. What the hell was she doing out, wandering around by herself? She should be in bed, resting. Was she an idiot?

* * *

Hinata hummed quietly under her breath, watching the snow glitter against the beam of her flashlight. It was a really nice night, she thought, tilting her head and staring at the wide expanse of sky. She'd never seen the sky so bright and clear before. In Konoha the lights always prevented the sky from ever being so stunning. She was almost glad she couldn't sleep, she thought with a giggle. Whoever would have thought she'd be thankful for her insomnia?

Although, after the day she'd had, she doubted she'd sleep even if she had regular sleep habits. It was hard to really register how close they had come to dying. It seemed almost surreal, in hindsight, and she thought maybe she preferred it that way. She didn't want to dwell on it.

She had never been the type to mull over what _could _have happened, and instead always tried to focus on and appreciate what _was. _It saved her a lot of heartache, really, and even if she sometimes felt like she was living in a shell of denial, it was better than the alternative.

So, instead, she wondered how Sasuke was doing. He had been pretty banged up, she knew, despite his assurances that he was fine. She could see the way he limped when he walked, though, and she worried that he wouldn't take care of himself. He had been so intent on her being treated, on her being taken care of that he hadn't allowed anyone near him until he knew she was going to be okay. It had been rather touching.

It had surprised her a bit, although, it probably shouldn't have. Sure, Sasuke was distant and closed off, but she had never believed him cold or unfeeling. Naruto wouldn't care about him as much as he did if Sasuke was a heartless jerk and she had never seen him demonstrate being one, so matter what rumors she had heard, Hinata was a firm believer in forming her own opinions, based off of what she _knew_.

"Are you retarded?"

Startled, the flashlight dropped from her hand. Hinata turned at the soft crunch of snow beneath heavy boots and was surprised to find herself face to face with the scowling object of her thoughts. "I-I'm sorry?"

Sasuke bent and retrieved her light. "What are you doing out here?" he demanded, straightening. "You should be resting."

She blinked up at him, head tilted. "Uhm, so should you," she pointed out.

His frown deepened, brows coming down. "You didn't answer me. Now stop being a smart ass, and tell me what you're doing out here."

Her, a smart ass? That was new. She couldn't help but smile a bit at that. "I'm taking a walk," she said simply.

"At midnight?"

"Well, it wasn't that late when I started," she murmured, rubbing her nose. Now that she had stopped moving she was getting chilly. When he continued to scowl at her, she gave a small, sheepish shrug. "I sometimes have a hard time sleeping. Walking helps."

Sasuke let out a breath, glanced over his shoulder, then at her. "Come on." He grabbed her hand.

"Wh-what?" Hinata stumbled after him, startled by his abruptness.

"If you're foolish enough to be up, then you may as well keep me company. But I'm not in the mood to freeze my ass off. So come on."

"Oh...okay..." Confused, Hinata dutifully walked with him, trying not to notice how he had yet to release her hand. His was so much larger than hers, and warm, and strong...She felt her cheeks pinken and hoped Sasuke would contribute it to the cold. Mentally she scolded herself for her fluster.

When she noticed a small cottage she glanced at him, but he was still looking ahead. Suddenly, feeling nervous, her steps faltered again.

"You okay?" he shot her a look.

"Yeah." Just really clumsy, she thought, embarrassed.

He nodded, but she caught his eyes straying to her. Probably wondering if she was going to fall on her face and drag him down with her, she figured.

"Come on in," he said at the steps. "I'll make you some tea, or cocoa, or something."

"Oh. Okay." She tapped her feet, shaking off the excess snow. "Thank you, but I hate to keep you up."

He shrugged. "I was up anyway."

At this she inclined her head. "Do you have trouble sleeping too?"

"No," he slipped out of his jacket before he took hers. "I'm usually up late and sleeping in," he shrugged again.

"Oh." She really had no idea what to say. It wasn't like she expected to be keeping him company in the wee morning hours. She hadn't even really expected to talk to him much during the week, and yet here she was. She glanced around the cottage, opting for idle chit chat. "This is a really lovely place."

Sasuke gave their surroundings a dismissive glance. "It'll do." He pulled down a couple of mugs from the cupboard. "Tea all right?"

"Yes, thank you." Hinata made her way to the living area and sat on one of the plush chairs in front of the fireplace. After a moment she turned back to the kitchen. "Really, I should get going. There's no reason for me to keep you up..."

He placed the kettle on the stove, slanted her a look over his shoulder. "Is my company so repulsive, Hyuuga?"

"What? No." She shook her head and waved a hand in a placating gesture. "I'm sorry, no, that's not at all what I meant." She felt her face heat up. Why could she never say the right thing?

Sasuke smirked, shaking his head at her. "I know, relax. I'm just giving you a hard time."

"Oh." It took a moment for her to digest that. Sasuke was _teasing_ her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her when he joined her. He didn't take the other seat as she expected, but moved to stand in front of her. Hinata was completely unprepared for him to reach out, his thumb grazing just beside the cut above her eyebrow. "Does this still hurt?" he asked.

Swallowing the meager remains of her voice, Hinata could only shake her head. He was so close, and his eyes were so dark, and his voice was silk on smoke.

"No," she whispered finally.

"I never said thank you," he murmured.

"Th-thank you?" she wished her voice wasn't so breathy.

"Mm," he nodded, his eyes dark on hers. "For saving me."

"Oh." She gave him a soft smile. "You're welcome."

Sasuke could have ignored the way his fingers seemed to linger on her skin. He could have attributed his accelerated pulse to the walk, and he even could have dismissed his uncharacteristic concern as nothing more than obligation—she did save his life after all—but when she looked up at him and the firelight caught her eyes he couldn't deny the urge he had to kiss her.

Watching Sasuke's expression shift, Hinata bit her lip. It was almost like he wanted to...No. She mentally shook her head, laughing at herself. This was Sasuke Uchiha. Millionaire playboy and notorious bachelor. He could have anyone he wanted, and she wasn't fool enough to believe he wanted fumbling, bumbling Hinata Hyuuga.

Steadied by that, she met his gaze.

Her mouth was soft and parted. Sasuke hadn't intended to kiss her, but when she looked at him, he couldn't help himself. She made a small sound—part surprise, part something else—and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

When he angled his head and leaned closer she surprised him by threading her fingers through his hair and meeting his tongue with her own. Her response was hesitant, but genuine, and he responded in kind, framing her face with his palms.

The position was awkward, preventing him from pulling her against him like he wanted, but that was all right. He was enjoying this just fine. He parted from her, only long enough to adjust her head tilt before laying his lips over hers again, a little firmer than before.

Hinata's head was spinning. Sasuke was kissing her. Kissing _her_. This made absolutely no sense at all. She must have hit her head much harder than she thought. Oh, no! She was in a coma somewhere and delusional! That was the only logical explanation. Really.

She felt Sasuke's thumb stroke her jaw a moment before his mouth left hers and followed the path of his fingers. He nuzzled into her neck, making her gasp and close her eyes. Okay, coma or not, she really didn't want to wake up...just yet...

"You smell nice," he whispered against her pulse.

Hinata would have thanked him, but a heartbeat later she felt his teeth graze her ear followed by a swirl of tongue and suddenly she was incapable of speech.

"Soft," his voice came again, his hands in her hair.

The shrill whistle of the kettle broke the air.

"Damn," she heard Sasuke mutter against her cheek. He pressed a brief kiss to her lips and stood and went into the kitchen.

Breathless, Hinata pressed her fingertips to her lips.

"Do you have a preference?"

"Huh?" Hinata blinked. Holy crap, she was awake! This was real!

A small, slightly smug smile, played with Sasuke's mouth. "In tea," he gestured to the mugs in front of him.

"Uhm, n-no. Wh-whatever you have is f-fine." Oh gods, she was a stuttering imbecile. She wanted to bury her face in her hands and hide from his amused eyes. Okay, okay, so Sasuke had kissed her, but he had been saying thank you, so maybe that was how he expressed his gratitude? She had no idea. Nothing made sense at the moment.

"Hinata."

Startled, she looked up to find him directly in front of her. He set her cup on the side table.

Crouching, he cupped her cheek in one hand. "Relax. It was just a kiss."

"I-I know that. " She tried for a smile. Just a kiss. Okay. "It didn't-didn't mean anything. I know."

At this, he frowned—scowled actually. "Oh?" his voice was cold, his eyes suddenly hard.

"O-of course," she nodded.

He straightened away from her, his expression carefully neutral. Hinata had the absurd notion that maybe she'd hurt his feelings. "S-Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Th-thank you...for the tea."

"Sure. Whatever." He shrugged, walking away and leaving his tea untouched. "You can let yourself out."

"Oh...okay." Hinata watched his back retreat down the small hallway to the right. Suddenly, she felt like crying. This was stupid. She stood, straightening her hair, and smoothing her clothes. It had just been a really emotional and trying day and she was too sensitive and she just needed to.. just needed to...

She wiped her eyes. _Damn it._

"Hinata."

She whirled, bumping Sasuke, who grabbed her arms and steadied her. "S-Sorry," she muttered, trying to step back, but he didn't release her.

Sasuke hadn't even made it to the bedroom before he cursed himself for being an asshole. She didn't deserve to be treated so dismissively, and he couldn't blame her for not reading anything into the kiss. Hell, what was there to read into it? It wasn't her fault that his head was a fuzzy fuck up at the moment.

It surprised and shamed him to see her wiping tears from her eyes when he'd returned to the main room. He said her name, startling her, and she tried to move away from him, but he didn't want her to. It made no fuckdamn sense, but he didn't care.

"Hinata," he said again, using the curl of his finger to tip her head up. "Sleep here."

Her eyes widened.

"Just sleep," he clarified. "We're both tired, and stressed, and it's been one hell of a day. I don't feel like trudging my ass back into the cold to walk you back, and before you say it, yes I do have to, and so, why don't you just stay here." She had yet to say anything when he leaned closer still. "And for the record, I kissed you because I wanted to. And it means something." His lips brushed hers; faint, light. "What the hell it means, I have no idea, but it's something. So, you can stay here. On the couch," he inclined his head. "Or in the bedroom. With me."

"Oh..." Her face turned bright red. "Uhm..I l-liked the k-kiss. And—and I think you're very n-nice," Stop stuttering, she told herself. Firming her shoulders, she met his gaze. "But, I'm not the kind of person to...to..." she blushed even more.

Something in Sasuke's eyes softened, and he nodded. "I didn't think you were. We'll sleep."

"Uhm..." She really shouldn't. Gods, what would Neji think? Less than one day with _that bastard Uchiha_ and she was contemplating going to bed with him... She should say no and march her butt back to her guest room and pretend none of this craziness had happened. Instead, she found herself nodding slowly. "O-okay."

Sasuke couldn't quite hide his surprise, but then he nodded back and squeezed her hand. What the hell was wrong with him? He wondered as he led her down the hallway. This wasn't at all like him. He was the fuck 'em and go type of guy, and he sure as shit wasn't one to placate anyone—least of all some woman that he barely knew. And yet, he found himself smiling reassuringly at Hinata over the bed, pulling back the covers and waiting for her to slide in—fully clothed—before he slipped in beside her.

He reached out, wrapped one arm over her middle, and waited for her to relax. She was tense for several long minutes, but then she seemed to realize he honestly wasn't going to do anything more than that and she sank back against him.

To Hinata's surprise the warmth pressed close to her and the steady thump of his heart against her shoulder blade lulled her and she found her eyes heavy. With a soft sigh she gave in and drifted to sleep.

Sasuke watched her for awhile longer, confusion and irritation warring with interest and acceptance. She was something new, he concluded, so maybe that was why he was so intrigued, but even to himself he could sense the bullshit behind the thought. Whatever else, one thing was true, and that was Hinata got to him. Why and how and what it meant, he had no idea. But, he thought as she snuggled closer in her sleep, he really didn't care at the moment.

* * *

AN: Well, this chapter went in a different direction than I had planned, but I like it, so I'm happy. I hope you enjoy it too! Thank you for reading, and for taking the time to review! I do appreciate it! Also: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Breakfast_

* * *

Sasuke woke up horny.

Which, he supposed, wasn't all that surprising—or a bad thing—considering that he'd gone to sleep with a warm, curvy body pressed against him.

He also woke up alone.

Which, by his way of thinking, was total bullshit.

Rolling onto his back, he tossed his arm out on a frustrated sigh. It landed with a listless thump against cool sheets. Horny and alone. Was there any worse way to start the day, he wondered, shifting position and sliding his hand beneath the quilt to the fasten of his pants.

He doubted it.

With a disgruntled sigh, he closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the pillow as he began to slowly stroke along his flesh. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had to resort to 'taking care of himself', but he wasn't about to crawl out of bed with a massive hard-on either.

In his mind's eye he pictured dark hair and light eyes and a soft smile on full lips... "Like that..." he breathed, imagining it was her hand on him. He let out a harsh breath, increasing pace. "Good..."

"Sasuke, you awake?"

"Shit." Sasuke sat up abruptly, stuffing a pillow onto his lap as the bedroom door swung open and Itachi strode in.

"Learn to knock," Sasuke growled, shoveling a hand through his tousled hair.

His older brother blinked at him, one winged eyebrow arched high. "My apologies," he glanced around the room. "I didn't think I'd be interrupting anything."

"What do you want?" Sasuke bit out.

Itachi cleared his throat, amusement curving the corner of his mouth. Itachi was no idiot, and Sasuke knew that he was very aware of what he'd walked in on. A person never really outgrew the desire to aggravate their siblings, apparently, because Itachi simply folded his arms and teased, "Our parents have arrived. Brunch will be served in an hour. Those are the immediate things requiring your attention...although, perhaps not as immediate as your other needs-"

"Get out!" Sasuke hurled the pillow at Itachi's head. His brother easily deflected the stuffed projectile and laughed his way out the bedroom door.

* * *

"Temari, where would you like the oranges?"

"Hm? Oh, Hinata, you don't have to do that," Setting her coffee down, Temari waved a hand. "The staff has all my instructions."

Hinata lifted a shoulder. "I'd rather be useful."

Temari strode over, grabbed the bowl from her hands and set it on a table. Taking one of Hinata's now empty hands, Temari tugged her to the balcony rail. Even though chilly, the upper balcony was enclosed enough to offer comfort against the winter air and yet open enough to allow for the nip of freshness to come in. "Then come over here and tell me I look gorgeous even though I know I have bags under my eyes the size of small island nations and my complexion is blotchy. That man, I swear. He doesn't know when to stop...not that I'm complaining about being kept up all night."

"Of course not," Hinata nodded with a giggle, although her cheeks turned pink. "Oh, and you look gorgeous," she responded dutifully. It was no less than the truth, she thought looking at Temari's glowing expression. Blond hair—tied back in matching tails-shimmered in the early morning sunlight and her stormy-sky eyes danced with happiness. Hinata couldn't remember ever seeing someone radiate as much joy as Temari was. It made Hinata's own smile widen.

"Thank you." Temari leaned against her for a quick hug. "It's been so crazy, I feel like I'm coming undone sometimes. Between prepping and events and nerves and...and...ugh! Is it Saturday yet?"

"I'm afraid it's only Monday."

"Ugh. I hate Mondays." Temari made a face.

"Well, this is your last Monday as a single woman," Hinata offered consolingly.

Slanting her a look, Temari's eyes crinkled at the edges. "It _is,_ isn't it? I bet _Uchiha _Mondays are fantastic."

"Normally." The low, smooth voice drifted to them from the open doorway causing Temari to jump ever so slightly. "Although I wouldn't pose that question to Sasuke at the moment."

"Why? Is he all right?" Hinata asked , turning to face him, concern knitting her brow. "Are his injuries bothering him?" She had given him a brief—very brief—once over before she took her leave earlier that morning. He had seemed to be sleeping rather peacefully, so she hadn't wanted to wake him. And the chance to witness unguarded Sasuke was too much temptation to resist.

Truthfully, she almost wished she hadn't seen him like that. He had looked so..._appealing_. She had to talk herself into getting up and out of the bed, leaving the warm blankets and strong band of his arm around her middle. It had felt...so good...to be held by him. Too good.

She needed to keep her feet firmly planted and her whimsical heart needed to stay dormant. She'd not felt this kind of fluttering since she'd been a teenager with her mad crush on Naruto. Sure, she'd dated a few times over the years, but nothing serious, and no one had made much of an impact. No flustered wits, no clutched lungs, nothing.

Until now.

Why? Why Sasuke? She wanted to bang her head on the railing. He was so out of her league. Sasuke was smart, sophisticated, and sexy. She was...well, _her._ Clumsy, stuttering, bumbling, mess. Not that she felt she wasn't 'good enough' because she'd worked very hard to be able to hold her head up and look people in the eye. She knew she was smart, not ugly, and nice. She knew she was sort of funny and good natured, and a good friend. She knew that she was 'good enough' by just being herself—even if sometimes it felt a bit odd to actually believe that finally. She knew these things because Temari and Tenten and Neji drilled them into her head. She knew these thing because Naruto wouldn't let her think otherwise. She knew these things because they were simply the truth.

Just as she knew that Sasuke Uchiha was not for her.

She was _good enough_, sure, but for a man like Sasuke, nothing short of _exceptional_ would do.

Walking over to kiss his soon-to-be-wife Itachi waited to regain Hinata's wandering attention before forming an answer to her inquery. "No, his injuries are not the cause of his discomfort at the moment."

"Usual stick up his ass, then?" Temari asked with a crooked smirk.

Itachi chuckled, tipping her chin up for another kiss. "You're too hard on him."

Temari shrugged, leaning into him. "He didn't even thank Hinata for saving his scrawny behind."

"Uhm, he-he did," Hinata interjected.

At this both sets of eyes swung to her and she shifted uncomfortably.

"When?" Temari asked. Then, before Hinata could reply, "You went wandering last night didn't you? Oh, Hina, that's so unsafe. If you couldn't sleep you should have come and got me."

Hinata gave her a gentle smile. Temari fretted over her far too much. "I'm a big girl, and I know how to take care of myself. Besides, you were busy, remember?"

Itachi cleared his throat a bit at that and Temari blushed but shook her head. "You're far too stubborn sometimes," she scolded, but there was tenderness there. An understanding of things shared between them that not many else knew and Hinata felt her heart melt a bit.

"I know," she replied softly but with a note of finality.

From there conversation turned light; consisting mostly of Temari and Hinata discussing final wedding arrangements while Itachi drank his coffee and waited for his parents and brother to arrive.

His parents arrived first, both looking polished and refined even at the relatively early hour. Hinata rose with Temari and bowed politely when introduced. Fugaku's eyebrows had twitched at her name, and the look he gave her was speculative, and...disconcerting.

Hinata fidgeted nervously in her seat. She felt like she was intruding on a 'family' gathering, but she also knew that Temari's brothers would be another day or so before arriving and her father would not be attending—Temari's mother had died when she was just a girl, like Hinata's own mother, leaving Temari with no one in her 'corner' so to speak.

So Hinata would sit, and nod, and be polite, and be a friend no matter how uncomfortable being with the Uchihas may make her. She had only met Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha in passing when she was younger, then once more a few years ago at her father's office.

Each time she had felt intimidated by Fugaku's hard, cold stare, as she was now. Mikoto, she hadn't minded. In fact, she recalled thinking she was beautiful and had a gentleness to her that was a stark contrast to her husband. Much like her own mother, Hinata thought with a wistful pang.

Nearly as wealthy as the Hyuuga's the Uchiha family was renowned and powerful. However, where her family generally shunned those 'beneath' them and avoided socialite activities, the Uchiha were more widely known for lavish gatherings and social hobnobbing. They were also well known for their disdain and exceedingly high standards.

Again, she felt Fugaku's heavy stare on her, and again it made her feel anxious. She shifted in her seat, her napkin knotted between her fingers. Temari sent her a questioning glance, but Hinata only smiled and shook her head. _I'm fine._

Within minutes the staff had pots of fresh coffee and teas on the table as well as fresh juice and warm sweetbreads. Hinata beamed, shooting Temari a grin when hot cinnamon buns were set down as well. Temari laughed at her expression.

"I'm always amazed that you aren't the size of a small elephant," she commented as Hinata picked apart one of the warm sweets.

Engrossed in her treat, Hinata could only hum in response. She closed her eyes and sighed as the frosting melted on her tongue. When she opened them again she found herself staring into strong, hard features and glittering eyes.

"Ah, Sasuke. So nice of you to finally join us," Itachi smirked from behind his mug.

"Hn." Sasuke would have shot his brother a dark scowl had he been able to tear his eyes away from the woman in front of him. The way she was eating that bun... It was damn near sinful.

Pale eyes shone up at him and a tentative smile touched her lips. Sasuke narrowed his own eyes at her, and was satisfied to see her lashes come down as she averted her gaze. She must have hoped that he'd want to know where the hell she'd vanished to—maybe she wanted him to chase her. Well, fuck her. He didn't care why she left. Intent now on ignoring her, he moved around the table to kiss his mother on her cheek before settling in the chair directly across from Itachi.

"Sasuke, it's been too long," his mother scolded affectionately.

"Sorry," he replied, pouring himself some coffee. When one of the staff moved forward with a sugar bowl he made a face that had the thin man taking a quick step back. "I've been busy."

"Hn, right. Your little hobby," Fugaku snorted, disdain clearly evident. "How is that going for you?"

Watching them, Hinata felt her chest tighten and familiar feelings of anxiety and inadequacy surfaced. Fugaku, with his cold, disapproving stare, reminded her so much of Hiashi that for a moment, she felt as if _she_ were being judged and found lacking. It made her wince as part of her ached for Sasuke.

Sasuke, for his part, seemed rather unconcerned with his father's scorn. He leaned back in his chair, his dark eyes hard with challenge. "My _work_ is very satisfying."

"Ah yes," Fugaku met his son's stare. "So much more satisfying than taking your place in the company."

"My place?" Sasuke's smile was without humor. "You mean in Itachi's shadow? No thanks."

"Here we go," Itachi muttered, shaking his head and giving Temari an apologetic squeeze.

"Not his shadow," Mikito tried to soothe, her worried gaze flickering from husband to son. "All we want, all we've ever wanted, is for you to follow in your brother's and father's footsteps."

"But that's easy," Hinata murmured unexpectedly, turning all eyes her way. "To follow the path someone else made. It's so much more challenging, so much more rewarding, to make your own." She lifted her head and smiled at Sasuke. "At least, that's what I think."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, the expression on his face unreadable and Hinata felt her face flush.

"Thank you, Ms. Hyuuga, but your opinion is not needed in this," Fugaku turned to her. "Uchiha family matters are of no concern to a Hyuuga."

Hinata swallowed, before facing him. "I understand that your family matters are of no concern of mine, I was simply offering an outside opinion. Forgive me if I overstepped."

"You didn't." Sasuke said, drawing her attention. "It's our fault." He sent his father a hard look. "Besides, this discussion was over years ago." He rose to his feet. "Sorry, Itachi, Temari, but I don't seem to have an appetite this morning."

"Sasuke..." Mikoto reached for him, her pale hand on his shirt sleeve.

"Let the boy go," Fugaku muttered, frowning. "We are here for Itachi, not to coddle Sasuke's bruised ego."

Hinata watched Mikoto's expression waiver, but then she dropped her hand, her head bowed. Dutiful wife first... It reminded Hinata so much of her own mother that it hurt.

Without another word, Sasuke strode away.

"Happy now?" Itachi asked, his voice flat and cool.

"Don't you start on me," Fugaku warned.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear in my initial phone call," Itachi mused, his hand resting over Temari's. "This is my wedding, and this is my bride, and this week is about us. I selected Sasuke to stand beside me, because he is who I would want, even if he wasn't my brother. Whether or not you will ever see him as I do, is irrelevant. If you can't or won't keep your conversation with him civil and limit your caustic barbs, then I will ask you to leave."

A heavy silence descended over the table as Itachi finished speaking. Hinata held her breath, expecting some sort of retaliation, but to her utter shock Fugaku merely gave his eldest a faint smile and nodded. "You always were overprotective of him. Fine, fine, I will refrain from reminding Sasuke of his failings for the duration of the week."

At that Hinata had to forcibly keep from rolling her eyes. Yes, he was so much like her father.

* * *

In the library, Sasuke leaned against the wall and watched the snow fall through the large bay window as he had been doing since it started nearly an hour ago. The mixture of emotions he felt at the moment had his face pinched into a tight expression and his fists clenched across his chest.

His father would never change, this he knew. He expected the comments the smug disdain, and the disapproval. What he hadn't expected was for anyone to defend him. Least of all the one person at that table that had no reason to. Sasuke couldn't ever recall anyone standing up to his father for him. He knew, without being told, that Itachi tried. But for someone to directly defy Fugaku was unheard of and for it to be shy, quiet, Hinata...

She wasn't at all what she seemed, he thought with a pensive frown. She was _different_ than anyone he'd met before and it made him want to know more. She intrigued him.

As if conjured by his thoughts, the library doors opened and in she walked. She halted the moment she spotted him. "Oh...I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone was in here."

Turning from the snowy view, Sasuke crossed the room towards her, his step determined. He caught her elbow as she attempted to back away from him. Wide eyes blinked up at him and Sasuke had the urge to shake her for even looking alarmed.

"Sasuke?"

"Why'd you leave?"

Another owlish blink and then her cheeks flooded pink and to her credit, she didn't pretend to misunderstand. "I, uhm...didn't want to impose any more than I had. You were nice enough to let me stay and I didn't want to be any b-bother..."

There was no coyness in her, just simple truth. Sasuke would have been better prepared for _come hither_ games or teasing, but her earnestness loosed the anger knotted in his gut and he sighed. Voice low, he kept his eyes on hers as he shook his head. "You weren't." He reached up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

He watched in mild fascination as her face flooded pink and her lashes veiled startled eyes. Sasuke had never been much for flirting—he'd had no need, and seen no point—but if her reactions were always this amusing, he could develop the habit. There was something very satisfying in making her blush like that.

Hinata felt as if her heart was about to pound out of her chest. He was so close...and he looked like he wanted to...

"-kiss you," he murmured, bending his head.

* * *

AN: Finally an update. Sorry for the wait-holidays and life and general bleh. This chapter was mostly filler, used to set up family dynamic. I'm not really happy with it-it felt sluggish to me-but I tried to keep it short so we can move along with Sasuke and Hinata bonding. Also I upped the rating, just in case. (Besides, Sasuke drops the F-bomb like he's in a war). Thank you so much for reading! **hugs**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Getting to Know You_

_

* * *

_

His mouth was a wicked, wicked thing, Hinata decided. Even as that thought skittered through her mind, she tipped her head back and allowed him to deepen the kiss as her body went limp and her brain oozed itself into a puddle. She'd never been kissed by anyone with quite the same—_finesse_—as Sasuke. He didn't simply kiss her; he possessed her.

His lips, warm and firm, stole over hers—coaxing and commanding—teasing her to play with him. The temptation was intentional and deliberate—honed, she was sure, by years of practice—but she couldn't even begin to care. All she could do was feel.

And he felt so _good_. Strong and solid, he held her pressed flush against him. She made a soft sound when she felt his teeth tug at her bottom lip. Okay, okay, she thought, she was in _so far _over her head.

It wasn't until her back was pressed to the wall and she felt Sasuke, hard and thick against her thigh, that she forced logic through the haze in her mind. She needed to stop, to take a moment and collect herself before she got too carried away.

Breathless, she pushed him back reluctantly—oh, so reluctantly. But she just couldn't justify something physical without something emotional. That wasn't who she was, and as attractive as she found Sasuke—with his subtle charisma and dark, intelligent eyes—she didn't really know him. She caught glimpses, flitting beneath the surface like silver fish—alluring and elusive—and she wanted to know more, but she wouldn't intrude. "S-Sasuke."

He made a soft sound and his lips arched in a gentle smirk as he lowered his head again. "Hinata." Her name whispered across her lips.

Years of self-discipline had taught her how to push down her own wants, and she used that ability now, and managed to step away, leaving him kissing the air. "Uhm..." She pressed her lips together as she tried to form coherent thought while blood buzzed and hummed in her ears. "I..uhm...we really shouldn't be doing this."

Behind her, Sasuke scowled and wiped a hand down his face. "Oh?" She couldn't have brought that up before he had a raging hard-on? "And why not?" Cock-tease. This was a game he'd seen before; tease and retreat. If she was hoping to catch him on a lure, then she was sadly mistaken.

Of course, there was always the chance she was suffering a guilty conscience...perhaps she did have a significant other in her life. He hadn't really bothered to ask. For some reason that thought set his teeth together and his fists clenching.

"W-well," Hinata slanted him a look over her shoulder, seeming to weigh her words. "It's not that I don't find you h-handsome," she said, "because...because you are. It's just...well, I don't...that is, I don't really..."

"What?" he asked, exasperated. "You have a boyfriend? Want me to ease your mind about a little play on the side?"

"Know you," she finished lamely. Then she blinked at him, his words registering. Hinata shook her head, her eyes narrowing a bit. "I wouldn't do that," she murmured, not bothering to elaborate.

Not that she needed to, Sasuke thought, realizing his mistake. No one could feign a look of hurt disgust that well. Shit.

"I-I'm sorry that you would think that of me. Please excuse me." She hastened towards the doors, her long hair veiling her face.

Feeling like a complete ass, Sasuke found himself moving towards her. "Wait."

She paused, but didn't turn, and the set of her shoulders told him that she was feeling defensive.

Sighing, he shoveled his hand into his hair. This was awkward. He wasn't used to being so off balance when it came to people—especially women—but Hinata did something to him...without even realizing it, apparently. She removed his crappy veneer and left him feeling exposed with nothing more than a wide-eyed glance.

If he was smart, he'd let her walk right out the door and wash his hands of the whole weirdo situation. Instead, he found himself offering: "Then get to know me."

She turned partially, her expression wary. "Excuse me?"

"Get to know me," he repeated. Sasuke didn't know why it mattered to him—because, hell, it really shouldn't—but he _did _want to know more about her. Was she as genuine as she appeared to be? He decided to just go with it, so he shrugged and attempted a smile. "And, let me get to know you," he continued. "That way I won't make such an ass out of myself again."

Hinata found herself—not for the first time—at a loss for words. A smart woman, a _sane_ woman, would thank him for his offer and walk away gracefully, leaving the whole jumble of emotions and sexual tension behind.

Sasuke was too much for her. She knew this and she couldn't understand why he would even _want_ to be around her. She wasn't beautiful or elegant or talented like the women he probably associated with all the time. If anything, she was a passing amusement for a man like him. _A man like him..._ Hinata frowned, shame washing over her as she realized that she was judging him without doing exactly what he offered—knowing him.

"All right," she agreed, lifting her eyes to meet his. "I'd like that."

Sasuke gave a soft breath and his lips curved. As smiles went, it was small, but it did strange things to Hinata's already fluttering stomach.

"So," he said, making his way to one of the reading chairs dotting the spacious room, "what would you like to know?"

"Oh, uhm..." Hinata moved away from the door after a moment, following. "Naruto once told me that you traveled for work. What is it that you do?"

Sasuke leaned back in his seat, his eyes sparkling. "I'm a covert ninja assassin."

Hinata blinked.

His lips quirked. "I'm a photographer."

"Is it terrible that the other is just as believable?" she asked him with her own teasing smile. She recalled his father's earlier jibe about his _hobby_ and wondered how Sasuke viewed his profession. "Do you like it?"

He nodded. "I wouldn't be very good at it if I didn't. Photography takes a certain amount of knowledge and dedication, but there has to be passion there as well."

The sincerity of his answer surprised her a bit. He was taking her questions—her—seriously and not being elusive or vague in response. She remembered monosyllabic answers and grunts as Sasuke's favored method of communication when they were younger. His voice, even and smooth, was oddly soothing to listen to, and she found herself drawn to him. "Tell me about it," she encouraged, taking the seat adjacent to his.

One dark brow arched."You really want to hear about it?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, please."

He studied her face for a moment longer. "All right."

Sasuke spoke with an enthusiasm that was infectious and Hinata soon found herself grinning, soaking it in—soaking him in. He told her of his travels and the things he'd seen. He didn't brag or boast of awards, but told her about his work and what made him feel the most accomplished, revealing to her a Sasuke that she would never have imagined beneath the surface.

It was only when he stopped speaking, his eyes darkening slightly, that she realized she'd leaned forward in her attentiveness, giving him a rather unobstructed view of her cleavage. Blushing, she sat back, fingers threading her hair forward over her shoulders.

Sasuke cleared his throat, but the devilish glint in his eyes didn't vanish. "What about you?" he asked. "You mentioned that you teach."

"Oh, y-yes, I do. Only a few days a week, but I-"

"Hinata? Are you in here?" Temari peeked around the door, pushing it open completely when she spotted Hinata. "There you are. I thought maybe you'd gotten lost, you've been gone so long. Everything okay?" She eyed Sasuke.

He responded with a dark scowl.

Hinata smiled reassuringly as she pushed to her feet. "I'm sorry. I lost track of the time."

"Oh. Well, did you find a book?"

Hinata's cheeks pinkened and she shook her head. "No. Actually, Sasuke and I were talking, and I never got around to looking for one."

"Uh-huh. Talking." Temari's gaze shifted between the two. "You. And Sasuke. Talking."

"That is what she said," Sasuke commented, his voice dry and without inflection. So different from when he'd been speaking of his work that Hinata slanted him a questioning look.

"Well, if you've finished talking, I'm going to steal you away." Temari turned to Hinata with a wide smile. "The dresses have arrived." Her expression was giddy.

"That's my cue to find Itachi," Sasuke said, rising.

"He's in the gym," Temari informed him.

At the door, Sasuke paused, his eyes locking onto Hinata. "I look forward to getting to know you better, Hinata."

Blushing, she inclined her head, a small smile tilting her lips. "Me too. But for you...I mean."

His own lips curving, he nodded once and was gone leaving Hinata facing a very inquisitive looking Temari.

* * *

AN: My sincerest, sincerest apologies for the shortness of this chapter, but my hectic life (at the moment) has made updating near impossible, and I didn't want to let the story get too cold. So I hope you enjoyed it-even if it was a bit short-and I'll be back with something more substantial soon! Thank you soooooooo much for reading, and for those that take the time to review! I try to reply to everyone, but if I didn't get a chance to personally, please. please know I appreciate everyone that does. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Advice_

* * *

Sasuke found Itachi in the lower gym, just as Temari had told him. His older brother was handily working over one of the heavy bags. Itachi, as he did with everything, excelled at physical fitness-martial arts in particular. It was one of the things he and Sasuke had in common.

Their father had insisted they learn a variety of fighting styles and techniques when they were only toddlers. It was one more way for him to parade and show off Uchiha superiority. Had he not enjoyed it so much, Sasuke probably would have rebelled at the lessons as he did most everything else, but there was something satisfying in flawless form and precision.

Sasuke watched Itachi's fluid movements, noting the way the heavy bag swayed in time with his short, sharp jabs. He stayed that way—silent and observant—for a few minutes before clearing his throat to announce his presence, although he was certain Itachi had known he was there from the moment he'd entered the gym.

"Well, hello, little brother," Itachi greeted without pause. He sent the bag shifting to the left with a strong hook. "Calm now?"

Sasuke shrugged and moved to lean against the wall."Hnh."

Itachi shifted his weight to add more force to his blows. "Well...you two...need to reign it in. I won't have...your animosity...ruin...this for Temari." One last hard hit and Itachi sent Sasuke a meaningful look.

"Whatever." Sasuke waved a hand. Like he didn't know how important this week was for Itachi. It wasn't like it was his fault their father was impossible to be around. "He leaves me alone, and I'll happily avoid him."

Itachi caught the swinging bag, his wrapped hands making a sharp slap against the leather as he brought it to a halt. "You know, it doesn't have to be this way."

Sasuke snorted, avoiding his brother's penetrating gaze. "He thinks I'm a disgrace and a failure."

"No, he doesn't."

"He does, and I really don't give a shit. I'm not you; his approval doesn't matter to me."

Itachi cocked a dark eyebrow.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Can we talk about something else?"

A small pause and then Itachi nodded. "Of course." He began unraveling the wrap at his wrist, "We could discuss the weather, the guest list, tonight's menu..." he paused, the sly tilt of his lips betraying his intent to tease. "Or, little brother, we can discuss your intentions with the lovely Miss Hyuuga."

A bit surprised, Sasuke slanted Itachi an assessing glance. Normally, Itachi steered well clear of his personal relations. "What makes you think I have intentions?"

"Aside from her spending the night with you?"

Sasuke's look narrowed. "Do I even want to know how you know that? Besides, nothing happened."

Wiping his forearm across his brow, Itachi snorted.

Sasuke straightened away from the wall, defensive. He knew that given his history it wasn't an unfair assumption for Itachi to make, but it bothered him, for some reason, to have Hinata viewed like that. "She's not like that."

"You mean a woman spent the night with you and isn't completely enamored?" Itachi deadpanned. "Someone should give her a prize."

"Funny."

"So, you're telling me that you aren't looking in that direction?"

"Looking's free," Sasuke avoided.

Finished wiping down, Itachi tossed his wraps and towels into a bin. "She's Temari's friend," he reminded.

Sasuke could hear a slight edge of warning in his brother's tone. He answered back with his own, a clear intonation of 'drop it' seeped into his words. "I'm aware."

Itachi ignored it. "There will be plenty of other women here, Sasuke."

"Are you telling me to stay away from Hinata?"

"Of course not. You're a grown man, and I have very little say in with whom you choose to...uhm, associate. The last word was drawn out. "Believe me, if I had any influence over who you became involved with there would be a number of women to never have crossed the Uchiha threshold."

Sasuke blew out a breath. He'd made some mistakes, he could admit, but none of his 'relationships' lasted more than a smattering of weeks and he very rarely brought a woman around his family.

"I'm only asking you to consider the situation," Itachi continued. "And the people involved."

Sasuke raised an irritated brow. "And what's the situation, exactly? In case you missed it Hinata is a fully functioning adult. Besides, I never said I had any intentions regarding her, one way or another."

"Don't try and bullshit me, Sasuke." Itachi grinned, knowing him all too well. "I see the way you look at her. I know you. She interests you. I am, as your brother, and as a good husband, asking you to think before you carry things any farther. Hinata does not fit your usual type."

She didn't. And maybe that was part of the attraction, Sasuke mused, but he withheld commenting.

"Not that that's a bad thing, " Itachi added laying a hand on his shoulder, his dark eyes—so like Sasuke's own—were somber, yet lit from within with a happiness that Sasuke could only silently envy. Whatever else Temari did in her life she made his brother happy—truly happy.

"No one has ever been able to tell you what to do, little brother, and I wouldn't presume to try. All I ask is that you be sincere, in whatever you decide. If you choose to pursue something with Miss Hyuuga, then do so with the understanding that she is near and dear to Temari, and if you don't have an interest, then I suggest no more overnight visits. We hardly need any more women hung up on you." With that Itachi let the matter drop.

His brother wouldn't bring it up again, Sasuke knew. Itachi respected him, his mind, and his decisions—even if he didn't always agree with them. It was something Sasuke admired and loved about him. Where their father did nothing but condemn and compare, Itachi supported.

Sasuke let out a breath, and then let his defenses down. "I don't know what my intentions are," he admitted, carding a hand through his dark hair. "You're right. She...interests me. For the first time in a long time, I want to know more about someone, and not just to sleep with her—although that's definitely in there, too. It's just not the only thing..." Catching Itachi's amused expression, he let out a disgruntled sigh. "Fuck, I sound lame."

Itachi leaned toward him with a smile and gave Sasuke a two fingered jab to the forehead. "Not lame. Besides, it's good to know you're not completely shallow. I was beginning to have my doubts."

Sasuke rubbed his head, and found himself smirking back.

* * *

"He's completely shallow." Temari crossed her arms over her pearl encrusted chest. "That man only cares about one thing when it comes to women, and it's not their charming personalities. With Sasuke it's fuck it or fuck it."

"Temari!" Hinata swung her head around, torn between laughter and mortification. There Temari stood, draped in the most expensive silks and laces on earth, cussing like a sailor. Hinata had been listening to her friend for the past several minutes list off all the reasons Sasuke was no good for her. And since Hinata knew that Temari was as far from judgmental as a polar bear was from wanting to live in the desert, she took the warnings in stride.

"It's true. That boy has a conquest list longer than the hallway." Temari tilted her head, her fingers ghosting over the material of her gown. "How do I look, by the way?"

"Gorgeous." And she did, Hinata thought, staring at her friend. Trust Temari to have picked just the right wedding dress. The corset style and soft folds fit her long frame elegantly and made her look like a princess. There would be no veil, and instead Temari would wear a crown of flowers on Saturday. She would be the most beautiful bride ever, Hinata was sure. Temari deserved this-deserved to be happy. She was one of the best people Hinata knew.

When they'd met just over two years ago, Temari had seen how frail Hinata had been—how shattered and in doubt—even though Hinata had tried to hide it. Instead of ridiculing, Temari had helped her through one of the most difficult times in her life.

With her urging, Hinata had mustered up the courage to call Neji and Hanabi—knowing her father would be livid that she defied his command of "If you leave, Hinata, you don't ever show yourself to me or anyone in this family again. Ever." She'd honored that request for many months, buried in trying to rebuild her life with her finances frozen and all her supposed 'friends' turning their backs on her. She had never felt so low before...but then Tenten, Naruto, and Temari had lifted her up, dusted her off, and set her straight. Hinata had found the support and love she'd lacked from birth and managed to move forward after the huge falling out with her family.

And now, here she was, about to share one of the happiest moments in Temari's life, and she felt so proud and honored.

"Hina, are you crying?"

Quickly she wiped her eyes. "N-No."

"Oh, crap, you are! Look, I'm sorry. Damn it. Where's the tissues? Here. If you want to bump uglies with Sasuke, go for it, just, you know, be careful. He's pretty but he's about as deep as a mud puddle—"

Hinata continued to wipe her eyes, laughing. "I'm not up-upset about Sasuke. It's just... You just look so beautiful and...and, well, I'm so happy for you."

Fingers wadded with tissue, Temari exhaled a relieved breath. Then, she glanced down at herself. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Hinata beamed. "You look so amazing."

"I feel amazing." Temari grinned into the mirror, equally wide. "I'm getting married!"

"I know!"

"I can't believe how lucky I am," Temari breathed. "I love him so much."

"I can tell." Hinata couldn't keep the slight wistfulness from her voice.

"It will happen for you too," Temari assured her. "some gorgeous, wonderful, man will sweep you off your feet. I'll be at your wedding and it will be beautiful and we'll drink champagne and toast to our ridiculous good fortune and happy futures."

Hinata chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I think I should start with dating before we skip right to marrying me off."

"Probably a good stepping stone," Temari agreed with a wink. "But seriously, you do need to get out there more." She paused, considering. "Maybe testing the dating pool waters with Sasuke isn't such a horrible idea. He does share his brother's stellar looks and killer body..."

"Two minutes ago you were warning me away," Hinata pointed out, blushing.

"Yeah, well, I'm horrible with advice. Taking or giving." Temari shrugged. "Just do whatever makes you happy. There. That's all I'm going to say on the matter."

"You're sure?"

Temari made a locking-lips motion. "Okay, okay, now you. Go try on the dress I ordered." She shooed.

Smiling wide, Hinata scurried behind the changing screen. She was attempting to adjust the top of the dress when Temari peeked around the corner.

"I had the bust-line lowered on yours, because, honestly, with boobs like those you should walk around topless. I know I would."

"Temari!"

* * *

AN: Holy crap, I'm not dead. **cheers** And neither is this story. I will be plodding away at it as I can. Thank you all for your wonderful messages, continued interest and amazing support! You rock!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_Sorting_

* * *

After trying on the dresses and making a few last minute adjustments to the measurements—although no amount of pleading on Hinata's part got the neckline re-altered—Temari took Hinata to the kitchen where they made hot cocoa and raided the sugar snacks before laughingly being shooed out by the cook.

With other guests likely to start showing that afternoon, it was possibly the last chance for some alone time for them and Hinata was simultaneously cheery for her friend while relishing the quiet bonding. She loathed social gatherings. She always felt awkward and nervous and out of place. Ever aware of scrutiny over her words, her appearance, her manners... She shook herself. She wasn't on display. This wasn't about her—she was here for Temari and she would smile and stand straight and meet everyone's eyes, because she wouldn't let anything ruin this celebration for her friend.

As though sensing the direction of her thoughts Temari slung a loose arm across Hinata's shoulders and leaned her cheek against her hair. "I'm so happy you're here. Thank you. I know you hate big events like this."

Warmed, Hinata placed her free arm around Temari's waist and gave a gentle squeeze. "I wouldn't miss it," she said with a sincere smile.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Temari tugged her towards the main entrance, stopping only briefly to grab some coats, boots and hats.

The place was even more grand in the daylight, Hinata thought as she stepped off the porch and down into the lane. Rolling, snow covered hills and surrounded by thick forest. The Uchiha property was expansive to say the least. The main house was a sprawling mansion with more rooms than Hinata cared to count, and the area surrounding was dotted with smaller, private, cottages like the one Sasuke had. She blushed a bit, remembering the cottage and the kiss, but quickly pressed her lips closed and studied the scenery.

Further into the forest and up the mountain a bit there were seasonal hunting cabins, Temari informed her, pointing. There was also a lift and over a dozen ski trails and paths for snowshoeing, which Hinata was eager to explore. She loved taking long hikes into the quiet. It was nice to get away from the noise, to settle and feel grounded. Even if only for a short time.

"I still can't believe they hardly ever use this estate," Temari commented with a shake of her head, sending blond tresses bouncing off her shoulders. "If I had access to a place like this, they'd have to pry me away."

"Well," Hinata reminded, "you soon will."

Temari gave a short laugh. "Sometimes I forget that. It seems...surreal. I mean, I get to marry a man like Itachi...plus all _this_." Another shake of her head. "How did I get so lucky?"

Hinata knew that Temari didn't mean the luxury. Her family was wealthy and worldy, rulers of a small nation. Her joy—her disbelief—stemmed from Itachi. As confident and wonderful as Temari was, Hinata knew that no one was immune to insecurities. "You deserve it all." She told Temari. "And then some."

"Of course you would say that. You're too sweet to think otherwise."

Hinata thought for a moment and then shook her head. "Oh, that's not true. There are plenty of people in the world that don't deserve this."

"Can it be? Does Hinata Hyuuga have a bit of spite in her after all?" Temari teased. "I should maybe write this down in my diary later."

"Oh, ha, ha." Hinata gave her friend a gentle hip bump and then readjusted her borrowed pants. Even with the belt they hung awkwardly on her. "I still need to sort through the things recovered from Sasuke's car to see what was salvageable and what needs to be replaced," she murmured, more to herself than anything.

"It's a given that your cell and probably any other electronics are toast," Temari said with a frown.

"Yeah." Hinata agreed with a pang. She didn't put an overt amount of value on material things, but she worked hard for the few luxuries she did indulge in and having lost more than one so suddenly was going to really bruise her budget.

"You know, I have a spare phone you can have."

"Mm, no, that's okay. I need to get a few other things too. I'm sure my camera is ruined." Not to mention her favorite sweater, but she would only fret about one thing at a time.

"In that case, it's a trip down the mountain into town. You should have Sasuke take you. Aside from the fact that it was _his_ crappy driving that cost you your things, no one knows photography like he does. Itachi didn't want him working for the wedding, but he insisted that Sasuke be the one to select our photographer. I have to say—I'm impressed. We've only had a few sittings, but everything I've seen is great. Which reminds me, there will probably be some candids done this week too, so don't break any arms if you see a bald man with glasses snapping shots."

A chuckle. "Ah. Okay."

"But if you spot anyone else snapping photos, punch them in the nose. Damn nosy photo-pimps."

Hinata took a slow, savoring, breath of the crisp air before asking,"Photo-pimps?"

"You know...those assholes that take 'in your face' pictures of private moments, or embarrassing things, and then sell the images to the highest bidder."

"Oh, you mean _those_ photo-pimps."

"Oh, hush, Hyuuga. I know full well you've had more than your fair share of experience with them." The last was said with a sympathetic head tilt.

Unfortunately, that was true. After the fall out with her father and the drama of her being ousted from the family, she had been hounded for months by reporters and photographers hoping to catch glimpses of the "Penniless Princess". Gods, how she hated that name.

"They aren't much of a concern." Temari continued, clearing her throat and changing the subject. "Security here is pretty tight, but I just want everything to be perfect. There's so many details that still can go wrong. Our wedding planner assures me that she's on top of it, but what if she's not? What if everything gets screwed up? What it all blows up in my face?"

"Okay, first: deep breath. All right? Good. Second, everything will be fine," Hinata assured gently. "How can it not be? Even if the mountain crumbles and the sky falls down, you'll still be marrying the love of your life."

Temari let out a slow, even, breath, then smiled. "Good point. See? This is why I need you here. You keep me sane."

Hinata giggled at that. "It's a full time job. I should probably ask for a raise and some benefits."

"Oh, har, har." Temari scooped up a loose pack of snow and tossed it at her.

* * *

"You're staring rather intently out that window. What's so interesting out there?"

Sasuke turned away from the mentioned window to see his mother entering the small reading room. Adjacent to the library it was one of the few mostly isolated places in the main house. He could remember many afternoons as a child spent curled against his mother's side as she read. Not aloud—something he would be thankful for later in life when he realized the smutty content of her rose covered books—but quietly to herself while he skimmed his own choice novels. They were, he could honestly say, some of his happiest memories.

"Nothing," he deflected her inquiry. "Just watching the snow fall,"

Mikoto placed her hand on his shoulder, leaning in to brush a gentle kiss against his cheek. The sweet smell of her perfume tickled his nose and once more stirred nostalgic memories. He really had missed her. Between travel for his work and avoiding his father he'd not seen his mother very much the past few years. He would have to try and set aside some time for her this week.

"The snow fall, eh?" She murmured, pinching his ear and turning his head back to the glass. "Looks to me like you have your eye on a certain young woman."

Or maybe he would continue to avoid visits.

"I like her," his mother continued after a moment, peering past his shoulder. "She's not at all like the girls you usually date."

Sasuke's gaze flickered to the window and the yard beyond where Hinata was happily throwing snowballs at Temari. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. She's just a friend. That's all."

"Hm." His mother folded her hands, and leveled him with a look that would have done his father justice. "Women have never, _ever_, been 'just friends' with my boys."

Rubbing the back of his head and feeling his ears burn, Sasuke met her stare. "Well, it's not exactly like I've ever _tried_ it before."

Mikoto inclined her head, one sculpted eyebrow arched. "Just friends, then. Nothing more? Pity. It would be a welcome change to see you with a _nice_ girl for a change."

"The women I date are nice."

She made a soft 'tsk' sound under her breath. "If they're so nice why haven't any of them lasted longer than a handful of weeks?"

Sasuke sighed and ruffled the back of his head. "I'm really not in the mood to be interrogated," he told her.

"Is it interrogation for a mother to be interested in the affairs of her baby boy?"

It was Sasuke's turn to scoff. "Yes."

Mikoto made a scrunched face at him. "You're terrible," she told him with a gentle smile.

"Why the sudden interest in my love life?"

She moved away from the window, the teasing smile still tilting her lips. "I wouldn't call it sudden. I've always wondered what type of woman would finally breach your walls, maybe get you to consider something more long term than a romp."

"Mother!"

She shrugged one delicate shoulder causing the deep blue of her blouse to shimmer in the filtered light. "Oh, please, Sasuke. I may be old, but I'm not stupid."

"You're not old," he dutifully contradicted before adding, "and what makes you think that Hinata has breached anything?"

"Well, for starters, that face you were making when I entered."

"I wasn't making a face."

"You most certainly were."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well, for the record she hasn't breached anything. And before you start in on me—neither have I. So, if you don't mind, how about we focus on Itachi—you know the son of yours getting married—and leave my personal...stuff..._personal_." He took a breath, and then instantly regretting it, grumbled, "I wasn't even aware that you knew Hinata."

His mother waved a hand, a triumphant smile lighting her face. "Not well, I admit."

"And yet she earns your ringing endorsement?"

At this Mikoto's eyes grew somber and her tone serious. "Any woman that can stand up to Hiashi Hyuuga and withstand the backlash that resulted from it is made of strong stuff." A pause. "Remarkable stuff."

This new information gave him pause. He knew she was Hyuuga, but he had no idea that she was at odds with her father. How would he? It wasn't like they were friends. Hell, he could count on one hand the amount of words he had said to her before she'd slid into the passenger side of his soggy car. "Daddy issues," he muttered, bordering on dismissive. He could relate.

"Well, I think it goes beyond that," Mikoto murmured, voice lowering slightly, as though she was afraid of being overheard—or uncomfortable. "Whatever happened must have been substantial. As far as I know Hinata has been cut off and disowned."

Sasuke blinked. As tooth and nail as he and his father got he knew in his heart of hearts that his father would never completely oust him, never cut him out entirely. Whether out of genuine emotion or not wanting to upset Itachi Sasuke had never bothered to ponder, but he knew with absolute certainty that his place in the Uchiha family was secure—no matter how much griping his old man did.

Sasuke settled down into one of the chairs. It was obvious this conversation wasn't one he could avoid, and at the moment, he didn't want to. His curiosity was piqued. "And no one knows what happened?"

"Oh, there were rumors, of course," Mikoto acknowledged and the corner of her mouth turned down. "The closest to the truth I think anyone has gotten is that it was Hinata that walked away, and not Hiashi tossing her aside...despite what he claimed to the press."

"Wait, he actually publicly claimed to have tossed her from the family?" The idea that anyone would be so flagrant shouldn't surprise him, but it did.

"Delightedly," Mikoto corrected with another twist to her expression. "She was weak, he claimed. Not fit to head the empire. Surely you must have heard all of this before? It was everywhere for months."

"No. I don't usually pay attention to gossip."

"Hardly gossip when it's a multi-billion dollar dynasty that's in the news."

He shrugged. "Expensive gossip is still gossip."

"At any rate, whatever happened may never be fully known, and I feel a bit uncomfortable discussing it...I'm sure she's endured enough people talking about her behind her back. I'd rather not continue."

"You brought it up," he reminded her, ignoring the tug of guilt in his gut.

"I just think it would be a terrible shame for you to overlook a sweetheart like Hinata." Mikoto continued, smoothly returning them to her preferred topic—his love life. "She could be good for you, I think. But if not her, than someone, Sasuke. I don't like you being so alone."

"I'm rarely alone," he muttered.

"All right, then a rephrasing. I'm tired of seeing you lonely." There was tenderness in her gaze and an understanding that he hadn't expected.

Ignoring the unexpected tightness in his throat he pushed to his feet. "Shall we go find Itachi? Your son that is getting married. Him. Not me. Remember?"

"Of course." Mikoto slipped her arm through his. "And he's marrying a lovely woman that adores him. I couldn't be happier for them. Itachi has his head on his shoulders, a love in his life, and he's taking steps to secure his future. Itachi doesn't need my guidance."

"Neither do I." The last thing he needed was his mother playing matchmaker.

"Of course you do. You're just too stubborn to admit it."

* * *

AN: Hi! **ducks and covers** I know it's been AGES since I had a chance to update. I'm so sorry! Real life is busy. Next chapter has Sasuke and Hinata back in a car again and spending an afternoon together. Also, that man should take his mother's advice.


End file.
